gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EMA-10 Divinidad
|production = Limited Production |usertype = Newtype |usage = Assault |type = Armor |era = Universal Century |image = ema-10.jpg |transformable = No |designation = EMA-10 |OfficialName = Divinidad ディビニダド |powerplant = ? x Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in main body |manufacturer = Jupiter Empire |first = 0133 |last = 0133 |operator = Jupiter Empire |pilot = Crux Dogatie, Bio-Brain |SpecEquip = Organic Computer Control System Psycommu System |armaments = Large Mega Particle Cannon Medium Beam Cannon 16 x Nuclear Missile 2 x Beam Shield |remoteArmaments = ? x Feather Funnel |series = Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., SD Gundam G Generation, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost |mechdesigner = Yuuichi Hasegawa }}The EMA-10 Divinidad is a prototype newtype mobile armor, it was featured in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. The unit is piloted by main antagonist of the series, Crux Dogatie. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although possessing only a few weapons, the Divinidad was incredibly powerful. For ranged combat, it was equipped with a large mega particle cannon in its head and a medium beam cannon on the left side of its face. It was also equipped with a huge number of feather funnels, which were stored in the wings of the mobile armor. These funnels were sent out in waves and used to crash into enemy units to destroy them while at the same time being capable of surviving such a collision. The most powerful weapon of the mobile armor however was its compliment of 16 nuclear warheads. Lastly, the Divinidad mounted two beam shields in its forearms for defense. Due to its power and sheer size, it was capable of sinking a Salamis Kai-class cruiser with its claws. The large number of nuclear weapons and fusion reactors that it carry essentially make it a gigantic nuclear weapon. If even a single one of these mobile armors makes it to Earth and detonates itself, the resulting chain reaction would release enough radiation to wipe out all humans on the planet. Fortunately, due to Dogatie's insistence on destroying Earth by himself, he used the seven units piloted by his Bio-Brains as decoys while he entered the atmosphere. Had all eight units attempted atmospheric entry at once, he might have succeeded. Armaments ;*Large Mega Particle Cannon ;*Medium Beam Cannon ;*Nuclear Missile ;*Beam Shield ;*Feather Funnel :A large number of disposable Feather Funnels are stored in the Divinidad's wings. They are used to crash into enemy mobile suits and destroy them. Due to their sheer number, they are extremely difficult to avoid. Special Equipment & Features ;*Organic Computer Control System ;*Psycommu System History The final and most powerful mobile weapon created by the Jupiter Empire, the Divinidad was personally piloted by Crux Dogatie. All in all, eight identical versions of the Divinidad were created, each piloted by a clone of Dogatie (with one being piloted by the real one). The Divinidads were activated during the last battle over Earth between the Jupiter Empire and the Earth Federation Forces/Crossbone Vanguard. Seven of these mobile armors fought against the EFF and Vanguard in orbit of Earth, inflicting heavy damage to both sides. The tide of the battle however changed when the colonial forces sent their troops to battle the Jupiter Empire, leading to the destruction of all seven Divinidads. The eighth Divinidad, piloted by the real Dogatie, was contained in a capsule and secretly sent to Earth while the other seven fought in orbit. XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 pilot Tobia Arronax and XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai pilot Kincade Nau, however, spotted the capsule and followed it, leading to a battle between the three units on Earth. In the battle, Tobia was able to disable the nuclear missiles, only to lose the Muramasa Blaster shortly thereafter. When Dogatie tried to kill him with the large mega particle cannon, Tobia flew into it and activated the I-field generators of his suit, while escaping with the X3's core fighter, only to be rescued by Kincade. The overload destroyed the X3 and severely damaged the Divinidad. Dogatie survived the explosion but was finally killed by Kincade. A ninth Divinidad was later discovered by Thoucus, but this one wasn't armed with nuclear missiles. Gallery 745675V.jpg|Army of Divinidads (from Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam) Games EMA-10 NEX-A.jpg|Divinidad as featured in Gundam War NEX-A card game Divinidad-extreme-vs.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. video game Divinidad V.PNG|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Divinidad ASF2.PNG|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Spirits G-Spirits Notes and Trivia *"Divinidad" is the Spanish word for "Divinity". *The Divinidad was featured as a boss in the console version of Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs.. *In the G Generation games, the Feather Funnels have the ability to fire beams, just like traditional funnels. However, this ability was never demonstrated in the source material. Reference Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Mechanic Commentary 18-19.jpg External Links *EMA-10 Divinidad on MAHQ.net